


One Day We'll be Reunited (Until Then be Strong)

by Flaming_Skulls



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accents, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Everyone hates Clampdown, Gen, M/M, Romantic Angst, So2 e07, Thunderhoof misses Squall, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Who's dumb enough to trust Steeljaw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Skulls/pseuds/Flaming_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to episode 7 of season 2. Thunderhoof has no choice. Squall can't trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day We'll be Reunited (Until Then be Strong)

**Author's Note:**

> Squall is Russian. Thunderhoof is Italian. Idk, just wanted to re-establish that. Did some more research on Squall's accent so it would be more accurate.

Squall followed above him, the hum of his jets washing Thunderhoof in a sense of familiarity. It was a good change from all the other foreign happenings that occurred ever since he was woken from stasis. Steeljaw returning and setting them free, meeting new Decepticons, giving them coordinates to Primus knows what. It all perplexed him. A few miles down, he received a comm from his flyer.

_::'Hoof. Zhis isn't a good idea. Ve must never trust that volf con.::_

His flying slowed overhead and the antlered con reduced his speed in order to stay under his downdraft.

_::Ya don' thinks I knows? What other choice we gots?::_

Thunderhoof felt the wind above him falter and stopped as Squall transformed close at his side. The other Cons braked but stayed in alt form, grumbling in confusion. He transformed and faced the smaller mech.

"Zhis is idiotic." Squall placed his servos on those slim hips of his and stared up into blazing red optics. Thunderhoof swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Squall, I knows this is crazy but-"

"But you're putting more trust in zhat slagging volf zhan me." There was an accusatory tone in his voice. The former Chairman let his temper slip, but quickly gathered his emotions. His icy optics were open with a sort of melancholy. "Ve bozh know he's playing us in some vay and you're not seeing the signs."

"What else are we supposed ta do, huh?"

His flyer shrugged those tall shoulder fins in an uncharacteristic momentary loss. Thunderhoof wanted to run his servos over them, trail them down and comfort him. It always worked to calm the slim Cybertronian, but he refrained. 

"I don't vant you to get hurt." Thunderhoof felt his chassis clench around his spark. His lover's EM field washed waves of distress over his large frame making him feel pathetic.

It was a rare chance that Squall and Thunderhoof were this open with emotions when others were in close proximity. Witnesses were something they were uncomfortable with when practicing their relationship. Though they both excelled in public speaking and leading, this was something that led both into new territory. For once, the mob boss ignored the crowd, installing in his processor that if Clampdown uttered a single word of this occurrence around him, he'd offline the crab faster than he could scurry away.

"Imma be fine, babe. Come on, it's gettin' dark."

Squall stared up at him with an emotion that let Thunderhoof know he was about to do something he didn't want to. The flyer let out a long exvent and pursed his lips. His usual still wings now twitched erratically. Affliction was clear in his posture with the way his spinal-strut straightened.

"I am sorry, Thunderhoof. I can't come vizh you..." The answer was so unsurprising that it surprised the Mafioso how level he was even as his spark shattered. He couldn't bring himself to blame the flyer. He knew Squall was acting in both their best interests; that if anything was to happen he'd be safe or be able to help. He was a successful politician, after all, and knew what steps to take in case difficult situations arose. However, it didn't hurt any less that he wouldn't be having the Chairman's presence with him. Comforting him into ease instead of hot tempered rage.

"Be carefuls then, Squall...," He replied with a heavy tongue.

"Stay safe, 'Hoof..."

Thunderhoof refused to say anything else as he watched his flyer back away for space to transform back into alt mode. With grace that Thunderhoof witnessed every time he saw Squall, he was up in the air and gone. The resounding boom of his jets followed by the gentle fade of sound left the antlered con frozen in place with a dry mouth. He got back in place at the front of the group, optics low and transformed. Driving towards the coordinates Steeljaw had given them left Thunderhoof with dread, but kept tight in his EM field.

Being inside the downed ship lined up in a row for inspection like he was some sort of disgraceful buymechon for the femme let Thunderhoof know that Squall was correct. Nothing felt right as soon as he had stepped ped on the ship and traveled down its halls. All he knew for certain in those moments were that his flyer was safe and far from this place of uneasy treachery. No matter how much he yearned for the chairman to be with him, to assess the situation with him like they always did and weed out threats, he was proud that he wasn't. He was proud that they still had a chance at making this right. Thunderhoof would follow through with this for himself and for Squall. He would feed him information as they went along. Going deeper into the rabbit hole like a turbofox for intel and come out the other side with victory locked in his dentae. The one thing to get him by--replayed in his processor, stored deep in databanks, engrained in his spark--was that after the trials and tribulations, he would return to his flyer. He would return home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this except the emotional hurt, Squall, and the story.
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a kudos!


End file.
